


You Are Mine

by mama_han



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, i have no life, this is complete trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama_han/pseuds/mama_han
Summary: Hansol get a bit possessive after coming home after a month without Seungkwan.





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this small one shot. And since this is my first time attempting something like this, please give any constructive criticism please! Thank you!

Hansol hyung! You're home," Chan yelled.

Hansol smiled as he looked around and asked," Where is everyone?"

"They're all upstairs watching a movie, I think it's the older version of It."

As if on cue, screams were heard, and everyone's screams continued as they all (except Jihoon and Minghao who were laughing as they walked down) ran downstairs. Seungkwan almost looked close to tears one hand holding Seokmin's tightly and the other clutching at his shirt.

His frightened look quickly changed when he saw Hansol. He smiled brightly and let go of Seokmin to run up to Hansol and jump on top of him. He pecked Hansol's lips a few times and smiled brightly.

His smile faltered though when he saw Hansol's hardened expression and his clenched jaw.

Hansol bent to whisper in his ear," You're in trouble baby..."

             ~

"How do you like my dick baby?" Hansol said panting heavily as he slammed his hips into Seungkwan.

Seungkwan just whimpered and moaned wantonly as Hansol sent jabs to his prostate. Hansol slapped his ass and played with it while Seungkwan began to push back shamelessy on Hansol who was fucking him doggy style.

"Hmmm? Answer. My. Question." Hansol said as he slammed his hips harder after each word.

"I-it feels too...aah... too good D-dad-dy please," Seungkwan mewled as he screwed his eyes shut.

"You want Daddy to let you cum?"

"D-dad...ngh...Daddy," Seungkwan whined.

Hansol flipped Seungkwan over so he was on his back and began pounding harder. Hansol screwed his eyes shut and his toes curled as he felt a pool a fire in his stomach. He thrusted sloppily as he painted Seungkwan's inside with warm white streaks.

He pulled out slowly. It was time to play. 

Seungkwan whined at the loss. He opened his previously shut eyes and eyed the cock ring that hugged his small leaking cock tightly. 

Noticing that his precious seed was flowing out of Seungkwan's hole, Hansol quickly grabbed a dildo and quickly forced it up Seungkwan's ass, causing him to gasp loudly.

Hansol leaned against the headboard and began to jerk Seungkwan off lazily while he spoke, occasionally fingering his angry red tip.

"Baby you know why I'm punishing you? No? I'll tell you why. Daddy came home after a long month of filming for our small 5 episode show of the Hip Hop unit in New York. But when Daddy came home he saw his baby being very bad."

Seungkwan rutted against Hansol's hand as he continued speaking.

"Daddy's baby was holding hands with Mingyu and even hugging him. Can you believe that?" 

Hansol began to tug harshly as the vibrating dildo moved erratically inside Seungkwan. Seungkwan gripped Hansol's wrist weakly as he tried to lead his hand toward.

"After those 4 weeks without Daddy? Do you think you should have done that baby boy?"

"No! Please let me Daddy, please! I'll be a good boy!"

Hansol smirked and pulled off the cock ring. He pushed the vibrator in deeper before pulling it out too, as come flowed out like a river.

He laid on his back with a mischevious smile.

"Okay Boo, take what you want. Come ride Daddy's big cock."

Seungkwan stared at him in a daze. He slowed made his way over to straddle Hansol. Using Hansol's previous come release as lube, he hissed as he impaled himself on Hansol's thick length.

He whimpered as Hansol's tip prodded at his prostate. He picked himself up only to slam back down again. 

He began bouncing up and down. Rising and falling and taking Hansol deeper. Heavy moans wrenched out of them both when Seungkwan’s weight settled across Hansol’s hips, hand on his chest. Hansol caressed Seungkwan's ass and slowly guided him up and down, watching Seungkwan's leaking cock.

 Seungkwan's grinding turned into repeatedly slamming himself down as his moans increased, while Hansol watched with delight. Seungkwan was so close and he knew it. He knew Hansol knew too.

But his legs burned from the strain. Seungkwan’s muscles are starting to ache, it starts in his strained thighs as he repeatedly slid up and down on the thick pole buried in his ass. He felt his stamina quickly depleting as he slowly came to a stop.

"Why'd you stop baby?. You don't want to come?" Hansol chastised. He bucked his hips up and Seungkwan cried out in pleasure. It was too much, but not enough.

Hansol smirked. He knew Seungkwan couldn't keep his pace for long.

"You want me to take over baby? Fuck you myself?"

Seungkwan nodded almost sobbing.

"Alright, but here's your last punishment. You can come after I come again okay? If you come before me, I'm going to edge you till you have blue balls. Okay?"

"Yes Daddy!"

 

Then he was on top of Seungkwan, dominating him, fucking into him like oblivion, perfect pale skin glowing from sweat and flushed red as deep gasps and growls escape him. 

"You. Are. My. Property. Dont. Let. Him. Touch. You! " He grunted, pounding Seungkwan's abused hole.

Seungkwan made a choked off sound, the feeling of Hansol's cock brushing his prostate making him see stars.

"Gosh, you're still so fucking tight." 

Hansol picked up speed, slamming into him roughly, and Seungkwan’s cock got impossibly harder at the treatment.

Every nerve ending was on fire, and it got harder and harder to breath when his daddy fucked into him harder, forcing his insides to part for the thick cock.

Bruises formed on his thighs where his daddy held him too tight, and Hansol fucked rapidly into his clenching hole with a roughness that allowed him to feel every inch of his daddy’s cock.

 

Hansol clenched his jaw, the fire pooling in his stomach almost becoming unstoppable ymto release. He came with a groan, keeping a tight grip on Seungkwan's hips, shooting his cum feel inside.

Seungkwan's face was flushed as he clenched around Hansol's thick shaft.

 

"Okay, come for me baby."

 

And with a choked cry, Seungkwan came, splattering over his and Hansol’s chest, unable to breathe because his head swam with the force of it. He wanted loudly completely drained.

~

 

Seungkwan limped into the kitchen, grabbing a glass to fill with water. He stood there sipping while Chan smirked at him mischeviously.

"Damn hyung, how was your punishment? Is your ass still intact?"

"Fuck off Lee Chan."


End file.
